Army brat becomes soldier
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Mom, dad, it's really not what people would expect from me, but I've decided to join the US Army." says Emily. "Followin' in the old man's footsteps, are you? I'm proud of you, Emily." says Mr Fields. "Aww! Thanks, dad." says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Army brat becomes soldier**

 **Emily Fields just graduated from St. Alexander's College a few weeks ago and now she's back in Rosewood for the first time in several months.**

"Welcome home, Em!" says Mrs Fields with a huge smile, happy to see her amazing daughter.

"Hi, mom." says Emily as she walk up to her mother and gives her a warm soft hug.

"I'm glad you're back in town." says Mrs Fields.

"So am I. Been so long since I got to meet you, dad and all my friends." says Emily.

"Oh yeah, speaking of your friends...this is for you, from Alison." says Mrs Fields as she hands Emily a gift-box.

Emily opens the box. Inside is a silver locket.

"Aww, so sweet." says Emily as she open the locket and a small hand-written note fall into her hand.

The note says "Hi, Em. Date on Saturday? Yes or no?"

Emily understands that the message is from Alison.

She pull out her iPhone and calls Alison ( speed dial 2 after her mom ).

"Hi, Em. I guess you've gotten my little gift.

"Very true, Ali. I like the locket."

"And what about my question?"

"It's nice of you to ask me out, it really is, but what about Lorenzo? I thought you were kinda into him and all..."

"Lorenzo's sweet, but he's not you. He can't make my heart do back-flips like you can, sweetie."

"Oh, if that's really how you feel it will be an honor to go out with you."

"Aww, cute! Me shall pick ya up on Saturday at seven."

Emily ends the call and put away her phone.

"So what sort of job do you plan to search for now that you're done with college?" says Mrs Fields.

"Well, I was kinda thinking of joining..." begins Emily, but stop when she sees her dad walk into the room.

"Hi, Emily." says Mr Fields with a smile.

"Daddy!" says a happy Emily as she run over to her dad and hug him.

"I'm glad that Daddy's Little Princess has returned to Rosewood." says Mr Fields.

"I always knew I'd be back. College was awesome, but my...heart, it feels at home here. Here where I have my family and friends." says Emily.

"So, Emily...you were going to join what?" says Mrs Fields.

"Mom, dad, it's really not what people would expect from me, but I've decided to join the US Army." says Emily.

"Followin' in the old man's footsteps, are you? I'm proud of you, Emily." says Mr Fields.

"Aww! Thanks, dad." says Emily.

"You know that I'd be proud of you whatever you decide you want to do." says Mr Fields. "And if you truly feel that the army could be your thing then you should go for it."

"Emily...what happened to swimming?" says Mrs Fields.

"I love swimming a lot, but I wanna begin a new chapter in my life and part of that is leaving swimming behind." says Emily. "See you later, okay? I need to go talk to someone."

Emily grab her purse, put on her old Rosewood Sharks jacket that she still has and run out to her car.

After all these years, Emily's jacket look highly used, but as long as it fit her, she doesn't wanna throw it away.

She climb into her car and drive to Alison's apartment.

Alison smile when Emily show up.

"Welcome back to Rosewood, Em!" says Alison out loud as she smile and gives Emily a sweet hug.

"Thanks Ali, it's good to be back." says Emily.

"I've missed you so much. We haven't seen each other since way before Christmas. So what you've been doing? Details, Em." says Alison.

"Hmm, let's see...well, I've won another swimming trophy and I graduated at the top of my class. Got my degree in Advanced Aquatic Science, just like I wanted to." says Emily.

"Cool. What about your love life then?" says Alison.

"Not much to talk about, really..." says Emily. "I've only had sex once since I started college and it was in sophomore year when I hooked up with this sexy dark girl named Della Amaad. Yes, she was really cute, but I felt no spark with her so it never turned into anything serious." says Emily.

"How was she, in bed, you know?" says Alison.

"She was sweet. I remember how she used her fingers to pleasure me." says Emily. "Despite that, I didn't really love her."

"Oh, why? Because you want me?" says Alison.

"Yeah, I want you, Ali. Only you, no one else." says Emily.

"Wow! No longer shy and insecure. Emily Fields is actually confident and open about her sexuality and her emotions. Really cool." says Alison.

"I guess college made me strong." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Em, you've always been strong." says Alison. "I've known that fact for years. Other people maybe didn't see it, but I did. Crystal clear."

"And I could always see that you weren't as rude, sassy and egocentric as you seemed on the surface, Ali." says Emily.

"Awww, thanks!" says Alison with a soft warm tone.

"I'm going to join the army." says Emily.

"Didn't you wanna be a famous swim-champion?" says Alison.

"Not anymore. I'm gonna be a soldier, just like my dad. The army brat's gonna become a soldier." says Emily, laughing at her own sense of humor.

"That's cool. The only bad thing about that is the fact that I won't see you very often." says Alison.

"It's modern times, babe. Most military bases have good internet connections so we can talk on Skype sometimes and I plan to spend every leave from service at your side." says Emily.

"Oh my gosh, you called me babe." says Alison. "I like that."

2 days later, Emily enter an army recruitment office just a few miles outside Rosewood.

"Hello, young lady. What can we do for you?" says the male army captain at the front desk. His accent is posh and highly British. He seem to be around 40 years old.

"I'd like to enlist in the army. My name's Emily Georgia Fields." says Emily.

"I'm Captain David Quinn. Some basic questions...what college did you go to?" says Captain Quinn.

"St. Alexander's College, sir. It's good traditional science academy." says Emily.

"Oh yes, so I've heard." says captain Quinn. "Being in the army is not for the lazy people. Are you ready to work hard and often?"

"I'm ready and able, sir." says Emily. "I was once the star of Rosewood High's swim-team."

"You were on the Sharks? The you might now my sister's daughter, she was on that team as well." says Captain Quinn.

"Probably. What's her name?" says Emily.

"Yolanda Granger." says Captain Quinn.

"I remember her. Pale skin, red hair and brown eyes, right?" says Emily.

"That is her." says Captain Quinn. "Anyway...are you a licensed driver, Miss Fields?"

"Yes I am, sir. That's my shiny alpine white BMW out there." says Emily as she points towards her car, parked right outside.

"Nice car." says Captain Quinn. "Do you have firearms-experience?"

"Uh, no...or very little, I should say. One of my friends took me to the range during last year's Spring Break and I got to try using a basic Colt handgun a bit." says Emily.

"Okay...minor expeirence with firearms, that'll change fast if you end up in the army. Status of your health?" says Captain Quinn.

"I watch my weight really strict and I make sure my body is in top shape. I did fuck up my shoulder back in high school, but that's totally healed now." says Emily.

"I understand." says Captain Quinn. "I'm going to give this information about you to Colonel Kate Ramsay. She'll decide if we can accept you or not. Leave a phone number and the colonel will contact you next week."

The next week.

Emily is drinking some tea at the Brew, when suddenly her phone beeps.

"Hi, this is Emily Fields."

"Miss Fields, my name's Colonel Kate Ramsay from the US Army administration. I'm calling about your request to enlist."

"Do you accept me, colonel...?"

"You're lucky because we do. Report to the Central Pennsylvania Army Base, 0900 on Monday. Northern gate."

"I'll be there."

"See you then, Miss Fields."

"Yeah. Thanks! Bye!"

"Who was on phone, Em?" says Hanna as she take a seat by Emily's table.

"That was a colonel who called to tell me that I've been accepted into the US Army." says Emily.

"Army? Given up on becoming a swim-star, have you?" says Hanna.

"Yes, I've retired from swimming for now. I'm gonna be a soldier, just like my dad." says Emily.

"Cool. What division? Engineering? Administrations? Medical, maybe?" says Hanna.

"Actually I was thinking about Tactical or Command." says Emily. "Wanna be right in the middle of the action, so to speak."

"That's kinda dangerous, Em." says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, I know that." says Emily with a cute little laugh. "That's part of what makes it interesting."

"Did you tell Alison that you wanna join the army? She's in love with you, girl." says Hanna in a soft smooth tone.

"Yeah and she seemed okay about it." says Emily.

"When do you leave for the army base?" says Hanna.

"Sunday afternoon. I need to report in at base by 0900 on Monday." says Emily.

"Will you get a uniform and things like that...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. Standard uniform and other basic soldier gear will be given to me at base." says Emily.

"Awesome. I look forward to see you in uniform." says Hanna. "And I know that so does Ali too."

"I'm not gonna wear my uniform when I make love to Ali. That's probably against army regulations anyway." says Emily in a mature tone.

"I never suggested that ya should." says Hanna in typical casual Hanna Marin style.

"Oh, but you were thinking it, Han. I know you so well." says Emily.

"Fine!" says Hanna. "I admit, yes, I was thinking it."

"Yeah." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

Om Monday at exactly 0900, Emily Fields arrive at Central Pennsylvania Army Base. She drive her car up to the northern gate.

"Identify yourself please." says the security guard.

"Emily Fields. Colonel Ramsay is waiting for me." says Emily.

"Yes, she is. Welcome to Central Pennsylvania Army Base." says the security guard, apparently named Mike Decker. At least that's the name on his name-tag.

"Thanks." says Emily.

When the security guard opens the gate, Emily drive her car onto base and park it on an empty parking spot.

Emily get out from her car and walk to front desk where a female officer, who Emily guess is a lieutenant because of the rank insignia on her jacket, gives Emily her uniforms and her basic gear.

When she get to her room ( which she share with another female soldier who's not there at the moment ) Emily switch into standard ACU as required my US Army regulations and sit down for a few minutes on her bed.

"I can't believe I'm finally here." says Emily with a smile.

"Hi, you must be the new soldier. I'm Amy Hansen. I'll be your room-mate." says a red-head female soldier as she enter the room. She looks like she's just 2 years or so older than Emily.

"Yeah, I'm the new girl. My name's Emily Fields." says Emily.

"I heard you're an army brat. So am I, actually." says Amy. "Both my parents were colonels before they retired five years ago."

"Only my dad was in the army. He retired last year." says Emily.

"What rank did your dad have?" says Amy.

"Lieutenant Colonel. He could have become a full colonel if he hadn't retired early." says Emily.

"I don't wanna dig into stuff that might be private, but why did he retire?" says Amy.

"He wanted to spend more time with family." says Emily.

"Wanna get something to eat, Emily?" says Amy.

"Thanks, but I ate before I got here." says Emily.

"Oh...smart." says Amy.

"Can you show me around...? I need someone who can help me learn where everything is around here on the base." says Emily.

"Sure. Follow me. Let's look at the combat simulation hall. It's the building next door." says Amy.

Emily follow Amy into a large room equipped with VRS for military combat training.

"Wow, this stuff seems to be top level." says Emily.

"It's the most advanced VRS ever built." says Amy. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this. It's top secret. Civilians aren't supposed to know that it exist."

"Why haven't I gotten my side-arm yet...?" says Emily.

"You will later today at your first firearms-class." says Amy.

"And what side-arm do I get?" says Emily.

"Probably the same as I have." says Amy as she motion to the black Beretta M9 at her right side ( Amy is left-handed so she has her pistol at the right side of her belt ).

"That's the Beretta M9..." says Emily, who know this since her dad had one.

"Yes." says Amy. "How do you know? Oh, wait...your dad must have told you."

"He did." says Emily.

"Is it possible to get the silver-colored Beretta M9...?" says Emily.

"Only for officers of rank Major and above." says Amy.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I know how you feel. I wanna have the silver version too." says Amy.

"Silver is my color, at least that's what Alison tell me." says Emily.

"Who's Alison?" says Amy.

"She's...uh...she's my crush." says Emily.

"So you are...?" begins Amy.

"...gay? Yes, I'm gay." says Emily.

"That's cool. I'm bisexual." says Amy.

"Okay. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend or something?" says Emily.

"I have a cute boyfriend." says Amy.

"That's nice." says Emily.

"Your crush, is she cute?" says Amy.

"Yes. Alison is very sexy." says Emily.

"Okay...now you've seen this place. Let me show you the mess hall." says Amy.

Emily follow Amy to the mess hall.

"This is the mess hall for simple enlisted soldiers, such as you and me. Officers eat in the SOMH upstairs above the administration's facility on the west side of base." says Amy. "Breakfast is usually served at 0700, lunch at 1200 and dinner at 1800."

"Does those times go for weekends as well...?" says Emily.

"Yes, unless Colonel Ramsay or another high ranked officer says otherwise. On some Sundays breakfast is moved forward to 0900, giving us some more time to sleep. It doesn't happen very often though." says Amy.

Later the same day.

Emily walk into the firearms training area.

"Hi, Miss Fields. I'm Major Samantha Devon and I'll be your firearms instructor. This is for you." says a tall skinny female officer in a friendly tone as she hand Emily a brand new Beretta M9 handgun.

"Thanks, Major Devon." says Emily with a smile.

Emily snap the holster to her belt.

Almost 2 hours later, Emily has had her first military firearms lesson.

"Well done, Miss Fields." says Major Devon.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Are you sure you've never done this before? You're good at it." says Major Devon.

"I've only used a gune once in my life before today and that was at a civilian range during Spring Break." says Emily.

"I guess you're a natural then." says Major Devon.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Later that day before she goes to bed, while alone in her room, Emily talk to Alison via Skype video-chat.

"Hi, Alison."

"Emily...you look cute in your uniform."

"Aww, thanks, but it's just a uniform. Nothing special."

"I still like it. So how's first day as a soldier, Em?"

"Good. I love every second of it, this far. And I'm pretty sure I will like it as the weeks go along too."

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time, girl."

"So am I. And how are things in Rosewood...?"

"Things are cool here. I'm gonna have a movie-night with Hanna-Boo and she should have been here by now. The girl is late."

"I'm sure she's on her way to you right now."

"Okay. Goodnight, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

Emily turn off her laptop and then goes to bed and only a few minutes later she fall aslepp.

In the morning when the sun shine upon her beautiful face, Emily wakes up. She slowly put her clothes on and looks over at Amy who is still sleeping.

"Okay. I hope this will be a good day." thinks Emily to herself.

Emily goes to the bathroom and returns 15 minutes later.

"Good morning there, Emily." says Amy as she sit up in bed.

"Hi, Amy. Good morning to you as well." says Emily with a friendly smile. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah." says Amy. "Did you?"

"Yes. I had a dream about Alison." says Emily.

"Oh! Was it like a sex dream?" says Amy.

"More like a sweet romance dream." says Emily.

"Okay. Nice." says Amy.

"Yeah, it was nice." says Emily.

"It's a whole hour to breakfast. Let's talk, get to know each other." says Amy.

"Well, I'm from Rosewood. I used to be a swimmer and my friends are named Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Alison and Paige." says Emily. "Back in middle school I was really shy and insecure, but later on I found my confidence and became the woman you see here today."

"I'm from Brookhaven. My hobby is music and I am friends with Lana Carter, Taya Michaels, Annie Davids and Bella Silver." says Amy.

"Oh, you like music, playing any instruments?" says Emily.

"Piano and violin." says Amy. "Not really what people think of as cool and awesome, but I like it."

"I think it's cool." says Emily.

"Aww, thanks, Emily." says Amy.

"So...what else do you wanna know about me?" says Emily.

"Tell me about...you and Alison." says Amy.

"Alison's been my crush for years. Back when we were in high school we kissed in the library." says Emily.

"What happened after that...? Did you have sex?" says Amy.

"No. Unfortuntely my first sex was not with Alison. It was with another girl named Maya." says Emily. "After the library-kiss, Alison acted all rude towards me."

"These days everything's good between you?" says Amy.

"Yeah, me and Ali are good now." says Emily. "She's pretty much my girlfriend now."

"Cool for you." says Amy.

"Alison And I wnet out on our first real date on Saturday." says Emily.

"What did you do?" says Amy.

"She took me to dinner, movie and then we made love for almost 4 hours in her cozy apartment." says Emily.

"Nice." says Amy with a friendly smile.

"Yeah." says Emily.

4 months later, Emily is on her first leave from the army and she plan to spend most of it with Alison.

Emily has decided to surprise Alison by showing up at her aparmtent, dressed in full ASU.

"OMG!" gasps Alison ins urprise when she sees Emily.

"Hi, Ali...you like what you see?" says Emily with a seductive smile.

"Yes." says Alison.

"Aww!" says Emily.

"I think you look sexy in your uniform." says Alison.

"Can I come in?" says Emily.

"Sure. Coffee or a glass of wine?" says Alison.

"Wine, as soon as I've switched into civilian clothes. It's been 4 months since I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt." says Emily.

"Em, you can change in my bedroom. I'll take your bags for you, babe." says Alison.

12 minutes later, Emily is wearing her purple t-shirt and white sweatpants.

"Em, I'm so happy to see you." says Alison as she gives Emily a sweet kiss on the mouth.

"I'm glad to see you as well, girl." says Emily.

"Of course you are, sweeetie. You love me, don't you?" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, I love you." says Emily. "Ali, you're amazing and so sexy. I've been very much in love with you since we kissed in the library."

"I've been in love with you since that day as well, Emily." says Alison.

"Aww!" says a happy Emily as she wrap her arma round Alison's waist and gently pull her into a tight warm hug.

"Confident Emily huh? I like that, it turns me on." says Alison.

"So you love me when I'm confident, do you?" whisper Emily with a seductive tone.

"Yeah. It's sexy." says Alison. "I wish you still had your uniform on, babe."

"I can't have sex in my uniform. I might get pussy juice stains and wine stains on it and my commandig officer's gonna be mad at me if that happens." says Emily.

"We don't want that so I guess your casual clothes are okay." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"Okay...time to cuddle." says Emily with a smile, being 'Confident Emily' again.

They walk into Alison's bedroom.

Alison pull off her red leather dress.

Emily blush a bit when she sees Alison in her sexy red satin push-up bra and tiny tight sexy red satin panties, even though she's seen it before.

"Love what you see, sweetie?" says Alison.

"Totally!" says Emily with a huge bright smile.

"And now, come to me." says Alison as she sit down on the edge of the edge of the ebd and wink sexy at her girlfriend.

"Sure." says Emily in a soft warm voice as she walk over to Alison and take a set right next to her.

"Touch my leg...please." whisper Alison with a cute smile on her beautiful face.

"Okay...like this?" says Emily as she place her hand on Alison's leg and gently massage it up and down slowly.

"Yeah, like that. Mmm, yeah...it feels good, Em." says Alison.

"I hope so." says Emily.

"Aww, trust me, babe. It feels very nice." says Alison.

"That makes me happy." says Emily.

"I'm happy too, Em." says Alison.

"Aww, cute!" says Emily in a soft childish tone.

"So tell me, Emily...how's life as a soldier? Fun?" says Alison.

"It's amazing. I love it." says Emily.

"Touch my boobs now." says Alison.

Emily does what Alison tell her to do.

"Mmm, yeah, touch those sexy boobs I have. Yes..." moans Alison.

"Ali, your boobs are beautiful. I love to play with them." says Emily.

2 weeks later, Emily return to base.

"Emily...did you have a good leave?" says Amy.

"Yeah. I spent most of it with Alison." says Emily.

"Oh, good for you. I hope it was fun." says Amy.

"It was." says Emily. "We had a lot of..."

"Sex?" says Amy.

"Uh...yes." says Emily.

"Cool. My leave's comin' up in a few weeks. I look forward to seeing my boyfriend." says Amy.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." says Emily.

"I hope so." says Amy.

"What's his name?" says Emily.

"Ricardo." says Amy. "His dad was part Mexican."

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily goes into her room and switch into uniform and then she joins Amy in the mess hall for lunch.

"Will I get to meet Alison sometime?" says Amy.

"Sure. If you and I ever have leave at the same time you can come with me to Rosewood and meet her." says Emily.

"Cool. And I can meet you other friends too." says Amy.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Hi, ladies." says a male soldier as he walk up to Emily and Amy's table. "Amy...who's your new friend huh?"

The male soldier seem to be the same age as Emily and his eyes are focused on Emily, clearly finding her hot.

"Just forget it, Connor. Emily is a lesbian." says Amy.

The male solder, apparently named Connor, walk away.

"You know him?" says Emily.

"Yeah, he is my brother's best friend." says Amy. "His name's Connor Ruthford, he always hit on new hot female soldiers."

"I understand." says Emily.

"Private E. Fields, report to Colonel Ramsay's office now." says a voice through the speakers on the wall.

"I guess that's me. See you later." says Emily as she quickly take a last piece of her food and then stands up and leave.

10 minutes later, Emily enter Colonel Ramsay's office.

"Is there a problem, sir?" says Emily.

"I'm a woman and despite army regulations I don't feel confortable being called sir, private Fields." says Colonel Ramsay.

"Yes, uh...ma'am?" says Emily.

"Ma'am is okay for off-duty hours, but I prefer colonel, please." says Colonel Ramsay.

"Yes, colonel. Why did you want to see me?" says Emily.

"I want to ask you if you'd like to focus your military education and join a specific division." says Colonel Ramsay.

"I was thinking about Tactical or maybe Command." says Emily. "Perhaps a mix of those two, if possible..."

"That is possible." says Colonel Ramsay.

"Then I want to be in Tactical and Command." says Emily.

"Okay." says Colonel Ramsay as she give Emily a pair of Tactical / Command assignment patches for her uniforms. "Army Private Emily Mary-kate Fields, you are hereby assigned to the TC division."

"Thank you, colonel." says Emily.

At the same time in Rosewood.

Aria and Alison are talking.

"Ali, is it true that you and Emily are in love?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it's true. She's my girlfriend." says Alison.

"That's cool. Do you miss her?" says Aria.

"I do, but I get to see her next time she's on leave." says Alison.

"Too bad you can't visit her on base. There's this rule about no civilians allowed." says Aria.

"I know. Fucking rules. I don't steal any military secrets." says Alison.

"Ali, we know that, but the commanding officer of the base does not." says Aria.

"Dang!" says Alison.

"You have to pleasure yourself at night the upcoming weeks until Em's next leave." says Aria with a tiny smile, teasing Alison in a friendly way.

"I guess so. It will be one-girl sexy time for me the upcoming seven weeks. Finger-fucking myself and such." says Alison in a casual tone.

"Eww! Too much information." says Aria.

"Don't you pleasure yourselt those weeks when Ezra is in New York?" says Alison.

"Of course I do. I have a dildo." says Aria.

"Nice. What soft of dildo?" says Alison.

"Black rabbit dildo." says Aria as she begin to blush like a shy kid.

"Mmm, sexy." says Alison in a smooth sexy voice.

At the army base.

Emily has just attached her new patches to her uniforms when Amy enter the room.

"Wow...!" says Amy when she notice Emily's patches.

"Yeah, I'm in the TC division now." says Emily.

"Cool." says Amy.

Emily suddenly notice that Amy has an Engineering patch on her uniform. Emily hasn't noticed that until now.

"I see you're in Engineering." says Emily. "You seemed more like Tactical to my eyes."

"Actually I am in Tactical since about a year ago. I just never switched patches and no one care." says Amy.

"Oh, me was right. Strong awesome chick like you can't be an engineer, you're too badass for such a job." says Emily.

"I'm not as badass as I seem, Emily." says Amy. "Sometimes I'm soft."

"I think you're badass and I mean that in the best way possible." says Emily.

"Aww, thanks!" says a happy Amy.

"You're welcome, girl." says Emily.

The next day, Emily train with her new team. She practice with her gun and learns other things she needs to know as a member of the TC division.

"Well done, Private Fields." says Major Isabella Davids, Emily's team-leader and CO.

"Thanks, sir." says Emily.

Later.

"Emily, how's your day been?" says Amy.

"It's been good." says Emily.

"That's nice. Wanna go get lunch?" says Amy.

"Sure, but let's make it quick. I have a report to write." says Emily.

"Okay." says Amy.

7 years later at the army base.

"Emily Fields, as the base commander it's an honor for me to promote you to the rank of Major with all the responsibilities and privileges that comes with that." says Kate Ramsay who is now a Brigadier General.

"Thanks, general." says Emily.

2 days later in Alison's apartment.

"Em, so you're promoted again? What rank are you now exactly?" says Alison with a friendly smile.

"Major." says Emily as she gesture towards the shiny silver rank insignia on her uniform jacket.

"So...Major Emily, to celebrate I think we should open the bottle of wine from 1783 that Aria gave us." says Alison.

"Perhaps tomorrow." says Emily. "At the moment I just wanna spend time with you here in your cozy apartment, babe. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay, babe...uh, I mean, Major Em Fields." says Alison.

"Chill, Ali, you can still call me babe even though I'm an army officer." says Emily. "When I'm with you I'm not Major Emily Fields, I'm just regular Emily."

 **The End.**


End file.
